The Puckerman Way
by creamyfilling
Summary: [Puck/Santana, underlying Brittany/Santana] Santana shows up at Puck's place upset about Brittany, and he cheers her up the only way he knows how.


**Characters/Pairing:** Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez. Puck/Santana, underlying Brittany/Santana.  
**Rating: **NC-17.**  
**Kinks:**** slight dubcon due to intoxication, oral.****  
******Prompts:** ****_Santana and Puck are bros, specifically he's her lesbro. They like to game together and set aside nights for gaming. One night they have plans and Santana shows up drunk and weepy because Brittany has broken up with her/cheated on her/whatever. Point is her heart is broken. Puck, being Puck, feels bad for her but isn't good with words and is used to expressing himself through aggression and sex. So he coaxes an upset and intoxicated Santana to let him go down on her to soothe his friend. It takes her a lot of effort to cum, but she eventually does, and afterwards they just look at each other a moment before firing up the console to kill some zombies and acting as if it never happened. Bonus: Santana calls out Brittany's name when she eventually climaxes. DNW: Any other sexual contact other than him eating her out.  
_

**Notes: **Another really short fill. I found something about this prompt really cute, and thought I'd do a quick fill for it between my fic exchanges. To anyone that got alerts from me yesterday to stories that I deleted, I decided against posting them here because the first one was rpf and that's against the rules and the second, I just felt was too much for this site. But as I've said before, you can always check out my LJ for links to my more hardcore fills that I don't post here. Anyway, enjoy some Pucktana lesbros with benefits.

* * *

Puck isn't expecting Santana until later. He heard she was in town and had invited her over to check out his new place later tonight, but he's surprised to find her standing outside his door so early. He might have put some pants on if he knew she would be stopping by. "Santana?" It isn't until she looks up at him that he sees she's upset. "What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"Brittany broke up with me!" she sobs out, her slurred words and over the topic hysterics making it obvious she's in weepy drunk mode.

Puck quickly grabs her arm and pulls her inside his tiny apartment. He leads her over towards his living room/bedroom area and sits her down on his bed, leaving her for a moment to go grab her a glass of water from the kitchen. "I thought you guys were already broken?"

"We are, but I wanted her back," Santana sniffles, hiccuping through her tears. She waits until Puck comes back and sits down beside her, handing her the water, before she continues. "But she chose that guppy faced loser over me! Can you believe that?!"

Puck cringes at her question, her tears starting again. "I mean, you did break up with her..."

"I was trying to do the mature thing!" she wails, taking a big gulp of her water.

Puck nods, giving her an awkward pat on the back. "Well, maybe she was trying to do that too. I mean, you guys would get back together and then what? You'd stay here and be a Lima loser like me?"

"You're not helping, asshole," Santana grumbles, shoving his hand away.

"I'm sorry!" he apologizes frantically, holding onto her shoulder as it starts to heave again, signalling another round of sobs is coming - something he desperately wants to prevent. "I don't know what to do! You know I can't handle chicks crying." Puck watches her work herself up, and he's at a complete loss. He runs a hand through his mohawk in frustration at his failure. "The only way I know how to get them to stop is sex, so unless you're up for reliving our glory days..."

"I'm a lesbian, jackass," she cries, rolling her eyes at Puck's typical response. She has no idea why she thought coming over here was a good idea. At first she just needed someone that wouldn't try to get her to talk about her feelings, but then she got drunk and now she's a mess and she knows Puck has no idea what to do with her. Anytime she got drunk back in high school, they'd just fuck and pass out.

"Right," Puck mutters, as if just remembering this. His shoulders slump until he gets an idea. "Then I'll just eat you out!"

Santana stops sobbing long enough to give him an incredulous look. "_What?_"

"Let me go down on you," Puck explains, his eyes sincere and his voice eager. _Finally_, something he knows he can do.

"Stop trying to get into my pants while I'm upset, you douche."

"I'm not!" he promises quickly, waiting until she's calmed down a bit more before he elaborates. "It'll make you feel good and take your mind off this shit for a bit."

Santana pauses and looks at him for a moment and she can't believe she's even contemplating this, but he has a point. And it doesn't hurt that she knows he's _really_ good at eating pussy and, _fuck_, suddenly there's an ache between her legs. She can feel herself sobering up as she thinks. "Puck..."

"Come on, it's just my tongue," he argues, wiggling his eyebrows as he sticks out his tongue, smiling when he gets her to laugh. "I promise my dick won't get anywhere near you or your vag." Another laugh. It's half hearted and disbelieving, but it's still a laugh and that's progress. "Just let me make you feel better the Puckerman way."

Santana sniffles as she looks at him, her teary eyes searching his for any sign of insincerity. She smiles softly when she sees nothing but care in his eyes. She sees the man he is now and not the boy he was in high school. He really does just want to do this for _her_. "Ugh, fine," Santana relents, rolling her eyes when Puck breaks out into a grin. "But don't get any ideas, Puckerman. This doesn't mean anything."

"Course not," he agrees, carefully taking the forgotten glass out of her hands and placing it on the table before turning around, waiting as Santana rearranges herself so that she's laying flat on her bed in the middle of his bed. "I'm just trying to help a friend out."

"Yeah, yeah," Santana replies, tugging on her dress, feeling self conscious in front of Puck for the first time in their entire relationship. Sex with him was always so easy, uncomplicated. That's why she did. It seems like it's been a lifetime since she's been with him, or _any_ guy, this way. Even though he was right before, it's just oral, she's afraid it'll feel weird and only make her feel worse. "Just... Don't talk, okay?"

"Got it." Puck kneels on the bed between her legs, pausing as he grips his shirt. "Can I take off my shirt?" Santana bites her lip before she nods, and Puck swiftly pulls off his t-shirt to reveal a worn, familiar wifebeater. He tosses it to the floor and squeezes Santana's thigh gently. "Relax, Lopez. Just lay back and let me cheer you up."

Santana gulps and nods, laying back and staring at the ceiling, gasping a little when she feels Puck start to kiss up her inner thigh. She tenses when she feels the stubble on his cheek, but tries her best to ignore it and just focus on the tingling feeling his lips are causing as they get closer to her center. It seems Puck has learned a thing or two about foreplay since they were last together, because instead of ripping her panties off and diving right in, he bypasses her core and turns to her other thigh, leaving wet, calming kisses over her soft skin.

Puck keeps kissing and licking over Santana's thighs until he feels her start to relax under his touch, and then he finally moves in, carefully pushing the bottom of her tight dress up past her hips, revealing her red panties. He smiles when he sees the wet patch, and presses his lips against it, sticking out the flat of his tongue to tease her through the thin material. He grins when he feels Santana's thigh clench on either side of him, and he applies more pressure, wetting her panties more.

"S-Stop... teasing," Santana chokes out, lifting her hips up when Puck hooks his fingers into the hem of her underwear and slowly pulls them down her legs, leaving her bare and exposed.

Puck tosses them to the floor and settles back down on his stomach, gently pushing Santana's legs open wider, giving him better access. He takes a moment to admire her sex, a sight he used to see all the time, before he slowly descends and starts pressing soft kisses against her bare flesh, covering his face in her juices in no time at all. He hums against her at the familiar sweet taste that's inexplicably Santana, pulling back to lick his lips and savoir it before he licks her, relaxing his tongue and lapping at her outer lips.

Puck is being more gentle than he's even been with Santana, and she can't tell if he's doing it because she's upset, because he thinks that's how girls do it, or if he's just learned a few things over the years, but she can't deny that it's driving her crazy. She bites her lip as she tries to steady her breathing, squeezing her eyes shut when she feels Puck moving his attention inward, parting her folds with the tip of his tongue and gently licking through her.

"F-fuck," she moans, releasing her bottom lip and arching her back off the bed. "Yeah, j-just keep, keep doing that," she tells him, one hand clenching his bedspread tightly while the other one gropes at her chest. She needs to do something with her hands or else she knows she'll try to grab his head and only be disappointed when she doesn't find soft blonde hair.

Encouraged by her reaction, Puck continues to lap at her tenderly, reaching up to gently take hold of her waist to hold her still, his thumbs massaging her hipbones soothingly, working in nice tandem with the pace of his tongue. He starts to dip a bit lower on every swipe, the tip of his tongue just barely slipping inside of her hole before he quickly moves back up, feeling it clench around nothing as he abandons it just as quickly. He knows that drives her crazy.

Once he's gotten her worked up enough, Puck makes his way up to her clit, giving it the same careful treatment he gave her folds, softly kissing over it before taking delicate licks with the flat of his tongue, tracing through the alphabet like she taught him back in sophomore year, building her up.

Santana moans out again when Puck starts in on her clit, feeling that familiar and oh so wonderful pooling in her belly. She can feel it building, but there's something off. Puck's tongue is working her so well, and it feels amazing, but it's just not... She can't put her finger on it, and when she feels a hand leave her waist and reappear against her hole, she sucks in a breath. Santana clenches around Puck's finger as he shallowly pumps it in and out of her and by the time he adds a second finger, she knows it's all wrong.

"N-No," she spits out, lifting her head and looking down at the boy for the first time since they started. She quickly looks away when she's greeted with his strip of hair, reminding her of just who's between her legs (and who_ isn't_), and drops her head back down against the bed. "No fingers."

Not questioning her request, Puck quickly pulls out of her and whips his fingers clean on the bed, freezing his other movements and glancing up at Santana. "Do you still want me to..." he wonders, leaving the question unfinished, worried she'll yell at him for breaking the no talking rule.

"Y-Yeah, keep going," Santana tells him, but doesn't look at him. "It's just, your fingers are really big, they're not... Just use your tongue."

"Sure thing, babe." And then Puck's back to work, alternating between gently sucking on Santana's clit and licking through her folds, keeping his pace steady to build her back up.

As good as Puck's ministrations feels, it still takes a lot of effort for Santana to let herself get worked up again. She has to completely block out the feel of his stubble against her thighs, and the sound of his humming, and the sight of his mohawked head between her legs. She closes her eyes and tries to think of smooth pale skin against her legs, long blonde hair underneath her fingers and gorgeous blue eyes looking up into hers as she feels a tongue lick her skillfully, and then she's falling apart, arching off the bed as she yells out Brittany's name.

Puck squeezes her waist as she starts to thrash around above him, her legs wrapping around his head and holding him against her tightly as she twists and turns, pulling him with her. He continues to suck dutifully on her hooded nub, hoping to draw out her pleasure for as long as possible, waiting until her legs loosen around him and she falls limp against the bed again. Puck moves down and laps gently through Santana's folds to help bring her down, licking her pussy clean until he feels her hand pushing at the top of his head lightly, signalling for him to stop.

"Puck, Puck, stop," Santana whispers, rubbing his head affectionately when he finally withdraws his tongue. She pets his head for a moment longer before she drops her hand and pushes herself up onto elbows, watching as Puck gets to his knees, discreetly licking his lips clean, even though his cheeks and chin still glisten with her arousal.

Their eyes lock for the first time since Puck told her to lay back, and the atmosphere shifts uncomfortably until Puck clears his throat and glances towards the small, old TV to his left. "You, uh, you wanna play some video games? I just got The Last of Us the other day."

"Yeah," Santana laughs, sighing in relief when everything shifts back to normal. Puck nods and jumps off the bed to set everything up, turning his back while Santana sits up and adjusts her dress, covering herself back up. "I heard the player's totally a lesbian."

"Why do you think I bought it?" Puck shoots back, turning around to hand Santana a controller and take a seat next to her. "A good lesbro's gotta know what his girl wants."

"I told you to stop calling yourself that," Santana chuckles, shaking her head.

Puck shrugs and grins at her, glad to see that she seems to be in a better mood, and his eyes catch something bright out of the corner of his vision. He quickly averts his gaze and nudges Santana. "Your, uh, your panties are still..."

Santana's eyes widen and she grabs them off the floor, quickly slipping them back on and settling back into her seat as if nothing happened. They sit in silence for a few moments, waiting for the game to load, neither quite knowing what to say.

"I think I want to go to New York," Santana says suddenly, finally admitting the thing she's been too scared to say for months.

Puck nods his head, a smile spreading across his face. "Yeah, I could see you in New York."

Santana returns his smile and bumps her shoulder with his, silently thanking him for cheering her up.


End file.
